Yin-Yang
by lgtwinkie99
Summary: Felicity is shocked to find that her mother Donna Smoak has entered into a program where she gets to choose a husband for her daughter. The only problem is that Felicity will get to go on one date with the prospective candidates but will only meet the man who she will be spending the rest of her life with, at the altar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You did what?" Felicity looks at her mother in horror and hopes this is one of those times when her hearing has failed her.

"Felicity my baby you know as well as I do that you are not getting any younger and your biological clock is ticking!"

"My what?"

"Your biological clock, your baby timer, your pressure cooker, you're…"

"Mom!"

"You should thank me you know. How many can say that their mothers go to such great lengths to make sure their daughter is happy?"

"Mother how many can say that their mothers are crazy enough to enter their them into a reality show where their mother has to find a husband for the daughter who by the way has never met her husband to be!"

"Okay when you say it like that it does sound strange."

"Strange? More like ridiculous! This can't be happening to me." Felicity starts pacing and hyperventilating.

"Felicity baby just take it easy. Take a deep breath and just relax. You know stress is not good for you."

"Mom you are the cause of my stress. You!"

"Okay this must be a bad dream." Felicity keeps pacing while pinching the bridge of her nose. 'This is all just a bad dream. I will wake up any moment now and laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.'

"Ouch!" Felicity shrieks feeling a pinch on her arm. "What did you do that for?"

"Just checking to see if you are awake."

"Mom I can't. Please my life is about to end." Felicity bends at her waist and feels like she is about to go into shock.

"Okay Felicity just calm down. Come and sit with me. I will explain everything to you." Donna pats the seat next to her.

"Have I been alone these past few minutes? Mom you can't do this! Urgh!" Felicity stomps her foot in frustration.

Donna gets up, takes Felicity's hand and leads her to the couch.

"Sit and breathe, in and out, breathe in and out."

"Mom you look like someone about to go into labour!"

Felicity tries to compose herself.

"Okay mom – explain."

"Well you see I went out for lunch with my boo boo..."

"Wait, your who?"

"My boo boo, Captain Lance."

"Mom! I hope you don't call him that in public! Ewww

Donna clears her throat.

"Like I was saying. Bo…Quintin and I went out for lunch and he was mentioning how happy he is that Sara has finally…"

"Can we please get to the point?"

"Anyway there was an add on TV and it really caught my attention."

"Sure it did. I am surprised you saw anything else but Captain Lance." Felicity says relieved that her mom's quirkiness distracts her from the very bad situation that she is in.

"It really spoke to me honey. I saw so many parents who were so concerned over their sons and daughters. So many just like I am over you. Parents who lie awake at night and wish there was something more they could do to make their children have their happy ever after."

Donna starts getting emotional and dabs at her eyes.

"Mom I didn't know that it meant this much to you."

"Felicity you are my world! There is nothing I wouldn't do so you can find happiness."

"Mom it's not like I'm miserable. I have a good job, friends and a terrific mom." she winks at Donna.

"There is something more you want hun. I can see it in your eyes. I know I am right about this."

"Okay so you were saying?" Felicity relents and decides to hear her mom out.

Donna perks up at the first sign of hope.

"So these parents select prospective candidates who obviously have to meet a certain criteria. These parents will then decide who will meet their son or daughter. Once the son or daughter has been on one date with each of these candidates, the parents will then make a final decision and choose one guy. The candidate and bride or groom to be will not meet one another again. They will meet again….at the altar! And then start their lives together as husband and wife." Donna clasps her hands together and has a dreamy look in her eye.

"Wow sounds a lot like the stone ages."

"Hun there is nothing wrong with doing this. Yes it isn't common but this could really work. Besides what do you have to lose?"

Felicity can't help but think that there might be a possibility that this crazy idea could actually work.

'Can I trust my mother with this?'

"Okay I should probably get my head examined, I will do it."

"Yes!"

"But if at any time I am not comfortable with any of this-we call it off. Right?"

"Yes whatever you want." Donna beams and immediately starts planning her next move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Donna finds herself at one of her favourite restaurants and cannot help but feel excited about meeting Felicity's first potential husband.

"Ray Palmer." She says out loud as she reads through his résumé. "Very impressive. This might just be the perfect guy for my girl. Skilled CEO of a successful enterprise, Palmer Technologies. Three PhD's and in excellent shape."

She looks up and sees the very guy whose picture she has been staring at for the past five minutes, walk into the restaurant. She waves her hand at him to signal him to join her.

 _'Handsome and punctual.'_

"Good day, Donna Smoak?"

"Yes I am and you must be Ray Palmer?"

"Yes I am." Ray extends his hand to Donna and gives her a firm but quick hand shake.

"Please take a seat Mr Palmer."

"Call me Ray please."

"Then I insist that you call me Donna."

"Donna it is."

"So Ray why would you say you are the perfect candidate? Sorry, please let me rephrase. Why do you think you are the perfect husband for my Felicity?"

"Straight to the point I see, I like that Donna." Ray smiles confidently, completely at ease.

"I am a man who has obtained both wealth and status and has found that life can really be empty without someone to share it with. I have reached goals that most people only dream of and I feel now is the right time to settle down. I will be able to provide for my family, they will lack nothing. With this said I unfortunately do not have the time to date and spend months and possibly years going on dates with random woman in the hopes that one of them might be a potential wife."

"That's a very good point." Donna smiles and sits forward in her seat eager about the possibility of Felicity and Ray Palmer. Their babies would be so cute she thinks to herself and really, really smart.

"A friend of mine told me about _this_ opportunity and I was instantly interested. This could be a very good opportunity for both your daughter and I. I would love to hear more about her Donna."

"Ray I can't tell you how happy I am to have met you. Let us order, I have so many questions to ask you."

* * *

"Please hold the lift!" Felicity shouts as she makes a run for the elevator on the ground floor of Queen Consolidated.

"Hey girl, late again I see. I wonder what it was this time? The algorithm that you just can't seem to crack or the endless episodes of _Big Bang Theory?_ "

"Caitlin what kind of friend are you to expose my weaknesses like this? Let me not start on you – ' _Miss I have to crack every Rubik's cube out there.'"_

Caitlin bursts out laughing: "Felicity you are the only _person_ who gets me."

"Nerds for life!" Felicity gives Caitlin a fist bump.

The elevator comes to a stop on the sixth floor, the IT Department.

"Ready to take over the world?"

"Gee Lis what do you want to do today?" Caitlin says imitating Pinky's voice.

"Same thing we do every day Pinky. Try to take over the world!" Felicity replies imitating the brain's voice.

They both burst out laughing and Felicity and Caitlin both fall down in their chairs.

"So what is it you said about your mother hooking you up with whom?"

"Oh that I can handle, this is nothing compared to her latest project. She has entered me into some sort of program where _she_ gets to select a couple of guys I will go on one date with. I will go on one date with each of the nominated guys and when the big day arrives and I get to meet the guy _she chose_ for me when I walk down the aisle. And I get to have my happily ever after with a complete stranger."

"You can't be serious!"

"Wait, it gets worse. I agreed to it!" Felicity puts her head in her hands despondently.

"You did what? Why would you do that?"

"Cait _you_ know from the vast number of hunks who have been stalking me that dating is just tiresome and horrible. Having to put yourself out there every single time and hoping that this time you will get to meet a decent enough guy who can have an intelligent conversation with you is just close to impossible in this day and age. If it wasn't for my love of technology I would have wanted to live in the 1940's. But maybe this will be a chance to do something adventurous."

"I would not call getting married to a stranger adventurous; the more appropriate word would be imprudent or simply, stupid."

"When the second smartest person you know calls you stupid then you have got to wonder." Felicity turns to her pc and looks worriedly at her screen while she chews on her pen.

* * *

A few days later Felicity meets up with her mother for their weekly Sunday lunch at their favourite Italian restaurant Marinella.

"Okay mom I need an update. I feel so nervous and I haven't even met anyone yet."

"Don't worry, I have it all organised. I have three hotties who I think you will really be crazy about."

"Wait. Are you finding someone for me or yourself?"

"Come on Hun! Bear with me okay? I know what you are looking for in a guy. I am your mother after all. I made sure that they have a sense of humour, and that they can stand yours." Donna whispers the last part softly.

"I heard that!"

"Sense of humour, check! Hot body, check! Tall, check! Good teeth, check!"

"Mom! This isn't a physical exam. It is for a husband. Life partner. Please say you checked for more than good looks?"

Felicity looks at her mom with a panicked expression.

"As I was saying: smart, wealthy, confident, funny, serious, family guy, gentleman, Greek god… oh sorry that wasn't supposed to be on there."

"Are you telling me you found one guy with all of these qualities?"

"No Felicity, no hun. Such a guy doesn't exist. These are qualities I have found in your three guys. And you will get to meet them starting this Saturday!"

"What? So soon?"

"It is going to be so much fun!"

"Oh frack!"


End file.
